


When the Morning Comes

by Captain_Lilja



Series: After the Dawn [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Feelings, Getting Together, Hangover, Little bit of possible Poe/Finn/Rey, M/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lilja/pseuds/Captain_Lilja
Summary: "It took Poe’s scrambled head a moment to realize it was Finn. Finn was next to him in bed. Completely losing all sense of reality, Poe tried to sit up, to gain some grasp on his situation, but his uncoordinated efforts sent him flailing and landing hard on his back on the floor."The battle is over and Poe is faced with the question of what comes next--while dealing with a massive hangover and complicated feelings toward Finn. Fortunately, his friends are there to help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: After the Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162382
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	When the Morning Comes

Poe woke from a deep, dark and dreamless sleep to the loud chirping of BB-8 announcing morning wake-up time, echoed by a strange little voice repeating “good morning” over and over again. Startled from the abyss of his sleep, he groaned--his head pounding and heart catching with the abrupt wave of panic.

“Take it down a notch, you two.” A voice grumbled from beside Poe. “Too loud, too early.”

It took Poe’s scrambled head a moment to realize it was Finn. Finn was next to him in bed. Completely losing all sense of reality, Poe tried to sit up, to gain some grasp on his situation, but his uncoordinated efforts sent him flailing and landing hard on his back on the floor.

“Stars, Poe. You okay?” Finn’s voice was there again at his side, cautious hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Poe croaked out. “Just a little…”

“Hungover?”

“That’s one word for it.” Poe took a deep breath, trying to work through post-sleep and major-hangover induced fuzziness. “My head feels like hell.”

“You did drink a lot.”

“Lot to celebrate, lot to mourn.”

“I’m not being judgmental.” Finn replied gently. His hand pulled on Poe’s shoulder. “Sit up. I’ve got some water here. Come on, I’ve got you.”

Poe let Finn guide him upward. It wasn’t until he felt Finn’s skin against his shoulder that he blinked his eyes open and looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but his dark boxers. Glancing over, from what he could see of Finn, the other man looked to be in about the same state of undress. He was distracted from considering that too deeply by a cup being offered to his lips. He drank the water gratefully and then leaned his head back against Finn.

“Thanks.” He ran his tongue over his dry lips. “Gotta admit, things are a little… vague.”

Finn chuckled. “I’m not surprised. You were draped over Jess when I found you near the fire late into the night. She shoved you at me and ordered me to look after you.”

“You’re a general. Jess can’t give you orders.”

“I was okay following this one. You were about to pass out and definitely not in any condition to be left alone.”

Poe made a groan, embarrassed and ashamed he’d put Finn in that position. 

“It’s okay.” Finn assured. “Like you said, a lot happened. It’s okay to let go. First time any of us could really relax and not worry about what the next day might bring. Anyway, got you back here and out of your flight suit--which you did not make easy, by the way--and into the bed. You were asleep almost the moment you hit the pillow. To be honest, so was I. And here we are.”

“I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?”

“After you led a ragtag group of soldiers into battle against the most powerful army this galaxy has ever seen?” Finn’s voice was light, teasing. “You got blindly drunk and tried to get Rey to dance.”

“I’m sure that went well.”

“You made her laugh. That’s not a bad thing.”

There was a brief silence. Poe’s head was clearing and he became more aware of the warm skin against his and how close Finn was.

“You did try to kiss me.” Finn stated simply.

Poe skittered away, nearly sprawling to the floor. He spun back to Finn, who sat there calmly in nothing but his boxers and was holding his hands out in a calming motion.

“Whoa, it’s okay.” Finn assured. “Nothing happened. We slept, that’s it.”

Panic subsided into a hollow feeling of rejection as Poe blinked at him. “Oh. Okay. Sorry, buddy. It’s been a weird few days.”

“Yeah, it has.”

Poe, who was rarely at a loss for words, found he had nothing to say to that. The ache of heartbreak just added to the assortment of pain and injury consuming his whole body. “I could use some food and caf. What do you say?”

“Sounds good.” Finn stood elegantly and offered a hand to Poe.

He accepted the help and rose, swaying just a little as he found his equilibrium, grateful for Finn holding on until he was steady. He looked around the small tent. “Where’d you put my flight suit?”

Finn wrinkled his nose. “That thing is filthy, man. I’ve got extra clothes. I’ve borrowed yours enough, I can share today.” He moved over to a crate and pulled out several items of clothing. He set one set on the bed and motioned Poe to it. “I won’t test your coordination by throwing it to you.”

“Appreciated, pal.” Poe grabbed the shirt, a dark green button-down, and slipped it on. He tried to ignore the sight of Finn pulling on a grey shirt that was very flattering on him. Pulling his attention back to his shirt, he swore softly as he saw he’d incorrectly done half the buttons.

“How’s your arm?” Finn asked as he tugged on dark pants and then sat on the edge of the bed.

“Fine. A little sore, but that’s mostly from the flying. Not the worst thing I’ve dealt with.”

“You’ve got a surprising amount of scars for a pilot.”

Poe blinked as he finished the last button correctly on the shirt. He was quite sure how to process that observation. “Yeah, I guess. I’ve had my share of crashes. Not all have been clean getaways.”

"For someone who’s considered the best pilot in the Resistance, you seem to crash a lot.”

“It’s a talent.”

Finn gazed at him, expression unreadable.

“What is it?” Poe asked as he stepped into the khaki pants. They were a little big on him but comfortable. 

“Nothing.” Finn shook his head, retrieving socks from the floor, and pulling them on. “I’m just… glad it’s over. Glad we made it through.”

“Me too.” There was so much more that Poe wanted to say, but it didn’t feel like the right time or place. So he merely gathered his socks and boots and finished dressing. “Ready?”

Finishing lacing up his boot, Finn nodded. He led the way out of the tent and into the hazy morning.

It was still a little foggy, but warm already. There were a few small fires going and clumps of people gathered around them. A few people milled around, looking tired. Poe nodded his greetings to the few they passed. In the distance, he could hear BB-8 still brightly announcing that it was morning to those who camped a little further out from the main group.

“Your droids are menaces.” Jess stated as they joined her near a fire.

“I didn’t tell them to do it.” Poe replied with a yawn. “I would prefer to still be asleep.”

Her gaze flickered to Finn. “Understandably.”

“Jess…”

Finn merely smiled patiently. “Need any caf, Jess?”

“I’m good. Thanks.” She shook her head, her hair loose around her shoulders.

With a pat to Poe’s shoulder, Finn moved off to find caf. Poe sank down to the log next to Jess and watched him go.

“So…?” Jess raised an eyebrow.

“Stop it.” Poe groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Nothing happened. Not that it’s any of your business.”

She leaned into his shoulder, nudging him. “I want you to be happy, Poe. We’ve been through a lot together. I have high standards for you and he actually meets them.”

“Oh good.”

“I’m being serious. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. Don’t screw this up. General.”

Poe huffed a humorless laugh. “I might already have. I don’t think he’s interested in me.”

“Bantha crap.” Jess stated. “That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Why would you think that?”

“I don’t want to have this conversation.”

“Poe, you’ve been my commander, a friend, my family… I love you, but you are an idiot.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.”

Jess made an annoyed noise. “Take this seriously.”

Poe looked over at her. She was glaring at him and everything in her posture suggested she was trying hard not to reach over and shake him (he knew this from experience). “Sorry. Look, it’s not as simple as you think it is.”

“Because you’re making it complicated.” She stood. “Idiot.” She glanced behind him. “General.” With that she wandered off.

“What was that about?” Finn asked, taking her vacated spot and handing Poe one of the mugs he carried.

“Nothing. Just Jess being Jess.” Poe waved it off as he took a grateful sip of the strong caf. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” 

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their caf and watching the base slowly wake up. Poe liked the quiet, the overall stillness around them. No one had to be anywhere or worry about jumping in a ship to head into battle. This was the beginning of peace and it was wonderful.

Their quiet was broken by BB-8 and D-0 zooming by, seemingly to be involved in some kind of game with a half-dozen other astromechs. Poe flinched at the loud wave of burbling and chirping, only relaxing once it had faded into the forest.

“How’s your head?” Finn asked, his hand coming up to rub a slow circle over Poe’s shoulder.

“It was better until that happened.” Poe admitted. “I’m too old for this.”

“You’re not old.” 

“I am. I’m ancient.”

“Well, you look good despite it.”

Poe glanced over, trying to interpret the comment. He was distracted by the sight of Rey coming toward them. She bobbed her head in greeting and dropped to sit on the ground in front of them.

“Care to explain why Jess just told me to ‘go talk sense into your boys’?” She arched an eyebrow.

Finn frowned and looked at Poe.

“Because she’s meddling when she was told not to.” Poe replied. “Ignore her.”

“No.” Rey shook her head. “Something’s wrong. You’re upset.”

“Plenty of reason to be.” Poe gestured around. “I lost friends yesterday. I lost Leia. I…” His voice cracked. “This isn’t easy.”

“We understand that.” Rey’s tone gentled. She shifted closer, her hand resting lightly on his. “We’ve all lost things, Poe. Grief we understand.”

He looked at her small hand on his. She wasn’t the type for casual touches and he couldn’t remember if she’d ever willing touched him before.

“But dwelling on grief doesn’t get you anywhere.” Rey continued. “What would Leia want? What would your friends want? We fought for freedom. To live in peace. We owe it to them to honor that.”

“I know that.” Poe sighed, admiring her wisdom at such a young age. “I really do.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it now.”

Rey slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently. He had to close his eyes a moment. Her touch was firm but cautious while Finn still rested a hand on his shoulder. It made Poe realize just how long it had been since he’d been touched so lovingly and it made his heart ache. He loved them both, in their own ways, and the thought of losing them was unthinkable. He knew they were all here, safe, but the panic from the battle, the uncertainty of if they were alright, came rushing back. He took a deep breath, trying to keep from completely losing it.

“I owe you a huge apology.” Rey stated quietly, her other hand going to rest on Finn’s knee. “Both of you. I should have talked to you, listened better. I shouldn’t have run off. I’m not used to having people care and it’s so easy to fall into old habits of thinking I had to do it all myself.” She took a deep breath. “I was so close to answers. I let that blind me to what mattered.” She squeezed Poe’s hand again. “I’m sorry for my actions. Especially if they caused problems for your relationship.”

Poe stared at her. He felt Finn lean heavier against his shoulder, realizing the fight she was referring to. “Finn would do anything for you. I know that. I’d never hold that against him. He was right--like always. I had no idea what you were going through. I should have been more willing to listen too.”

“We’re both stubborn. We don’t like to make things easy.”

“That’s for sure.” Finn remarked.

“Hey.” Poe elbowed his side lightly. “You are just as stubborn as either of us.”

“I know. And I am sorry for that fight. I shouldn’t have said what I did about Leia.”

“You weren’t wrong.” 

“But here we are. The First Order is gone. The war is over. So you must have done something right.”

Poe laughed dryly. “Thanks for that vote of confidence, pal.” He met Rey’s eyes. “Look, I am the last person to judge or criticize. I’ve made some spectacular mistakes, some rather recently. We do what we believe is right and we have to deal with those consequences--both good and bad. I think Finn’s right. There’s no point to focusing on those things right now. We’re here. We made it through and I’d much rather think about the future than dwell on the past. What do you think? Fresh start?”

“I’d like that.” Rey nodded. “I’ve spent my whole life looking for my family, to understand who I am and why I was left on Jakku. I have those answers and all I can think is that they never really mattered. My family is here. I’m ready to move forward.”

“Me too.” Finn set a hand on top of Poe’s that Rey held. “So what comes next?”

Poe realized they were both looking at him. “That’s the question, isn’t it? The war might be over but there’s still so much to do. The galaxy is going to need new leadership. There’s so many answers I don't have, that I’m not capable of having. I wish I could say it will be easy, but I know it won’t. I… I wish it could be. I’m not Leia. I’m not a diplomat or a strategist. I’m a pilot. I’m in way over my head here.”

“That’s why you’ve got us to hold onto. We won’t let you down.” Finn replied.

“I…” Emotions overwhelmed him for a moment. Everything he wanted, everything he needed, seemed to hinge on one question. A question that he could never ask. Fortunately, his heart got ahead of his head and moved the issue forward. “You said I tried to kiss you…”

Finn frowned at him, clearly not following the non-sequitur. “You were staggeringly drunk.” Something seemed to click in his expression. “Oh, Poe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that I don’t want to kiss you. I just didn’t want to do it when you were drunk and not yourself. Especially for the first time. I want you to be present and clear headed so we can both enjoy it.” He gave Poe’s hair a gentle tug. “Okay? I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.”

Poe couldn’t find words to reply, so he merely tucked his face into Finn’s solid shoulder. There was still a gentle hand in his hair and their clasped hands against his leg. He felt like crying and he wasn’t sure if it was in relief or some other unnamed emotion.

“I think you broke him, Finn.” Rey teased.

“I haven’t even kissed him yet. I have grand plans for that.” Finn’s grin was clear in his tone. “I figured that’s one way of leaving him speechless.”

Poe grumbled into his shoulder. “Big promises, buddy.”

“Oh, I can deliver.”

Smiling, heart full of love and hope, Poe sat up just enough to pull on Rey's hand. “Come here, you. You’re too far away.”

She complied, snuggling into his lap and letting them tuck around her.

Poe knew from the outside that it must look odd--the Resistance’s two generals cuddling with the Jedi that ended the war in the early morning hours. The droids were still raising a ruckus in the distance and Poe had never been happier. He pulled them both closer and breathed deeply. He had no idea what the day or month or years ahead were going to bring, but for that moment he could be happy. The rest of the story could be told as the universe saw fit but he was enjoying this little chapter and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> There is was--the first thing I had the guts to actually post. Hope you enjoyed! I love these idiots and will aim to post more in the future.


End file.
